Keeping a secret
by Penguin402
Summary: Summary inside! Please read! It has John Cena and Stephanie McMahon in it.
1. The secret

Summary: A One Night Stand with John Cena leaves Stephanie McMahon pregnant. When Stephanie finds out she doesn't tell him at all.

The Night it happened:

After every live event WWE Superstar John Cena likes to go a bar and get drunk. Tonight was a different night because not only did he get drunk but he had a One Night Stand with the boss's daughter Stephanie McMahon.

John walks into the bar and orders a bottle of Jack Daniels. He takes a drink. Six or sevens drinks later he's drunk. About that time is when Stephanie gets drunk. John notices her and walks over to her.

"Hey beautiful!"

"Hey!"

John looks at her. She smiles at him and he smiles back.

"Want to dance?" John asks

"There's no music playing."

"We'll pretend. Come on let's dance."

"Ok!" So they dance. Then it becomes very heated. As someone walks by they accidentally bump into Stephanie which causes her lips to crash into John's. John is taken back by it but doesn't pull back. Instead he pulls in. They're both making out. Soon John decides to take it to the next level. He puts his hand underneath Stephanie's shirt. When he does he notices that Stephanie had no bra on. He begins rubbing her boobs. While he is doing that he puts his other hand down her jeans and notices that she has no underwear on. He is rubbing her woman hood. She moans.

"Want to take this somewhere else?" John asks

"Sure!"

They get to the hotel and begin kissing all over each other. John takes off his clothes and then takes off Stephanie's clothes. They are both completely naked at this point. John then puts himself inside Stephanie. He starts out slow until he hears Stephanie say "Faster! Please!"

He goes faster and harder. Then she cums and after that he cums. He pulls out of her and lays down. They fall asleep.

The next morning:

The next morning Stephanie wakes up and grabs her clothes. She leaves and never comes back. John wakes up an hour later noticing that his clothes were all over the floor. He picks them up and puts them back on. After that he notices a bra and underwear on the floor. He thinks that it couldn't be from last night because Stephanie wasn't wearing anything but a shirt and jeans. He didn't know where they came from.

Month later:

Month later Stephanie starts to get morning sickness. She takes a pregnancy test to confirm her worst fears. The test said positive. She was pregnant and she knew who the father was but she couldn't tell him. How could she tell him? She didn't know how to tell him so she ran away.

Eight Months later:

Eight months later she has her kid actually kids. She had triplets. Two girls one boy. She named one of the girls Lilyana Olivia Lynn Cena and the other girl Evelyn Elizabeth Nicole Cena. She named the boy John Felix Anthony Cena III. They all three were 6lbs 8oz and were perfectly healthy.

A few months later Stephanie returns home. Vince her father is standing at the door. He helps her with the babies. When he does he notices that the babies look familiar. He then realizes that the babies look a lot like John Cena. How could that be?

"Steph? Who is the father?" He asks

"I don't know."

"Well they look a lot like John Cena."

"Ok they are his but I never meant for any of this to happen. We were drunk and it was a One Night Stand. He doesn't even know."

"He doesn't know! What do you mean he doesn't know?"

"I never told him! I couldn't tell him. I didn't know how to!"

"Well you need to tell him now before it's too late."

"Daddy I can't tell him! It would break his heart."

"It would break his heart if you didn't tell him and he eventually found out."

"Ok I'll tell him!"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No I need to do this on my own."

The next day:

The next day Stephanie takes Lilyana, Evelyn, and John to see their daddy.

She calls him before she gets there. When she gets there she calls him back to tell her that she is here.

"Steph what are you doing here?"

"I came here because there is something I need to tell you. Please don't be upset when I tell you this. Remember when we had that One Night Stand?"

"Of course but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well John after that night I got pregnant. I got pregnant with triplets and they're yours."

John stood there in shock. "Are they here right now?"

"Yes! Would you like to meet them?"

"Yes I would!"

She takes them out of the car. First she takes out Lilyana then Evelyn and then John.

"This is Lilyana. The one you are holding. This is Evelyn and this one is John!"

"You named him after me?"

"Yes I did because you're his father. All three of them have your last name and your two middle names. Lilyana is Lilyana Olivia Lynn Cena. Evelyn is Evelyn Elizabeth Nicole Cena. John is John Felix Anthony Cena."

"Hi Lilyana! Do you know who I am? I'm your daddy and I will always love you. I love you all! Steph why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't know how to tell you."

"Steph I love you and I want us to be a family. Will you move in with me? We could live together and raise our three kids together."

"I don't know!"

"Please! I want us to be a family because I helped make these three kids."

"Ok but on one condition we sleep in different rooms."

"Ok!"


	2. There's a first for everything

Months Later:

Months later Lilyana, Evelyn, and John all begin to talk their first words were Dada. Stephanie wasn't upset about because she knew that her kids loved her.

Soon they all three began to walk. They walked to Stephanie.

Three years later:

Three years later they all started their first day of school. Stephanie and John were so worried.

The day they got bullied:

One day Lilyana, Evelyn, and John all came home crying.

"What's wrong?" John asks

"Some kids on the playground at school were picking on us. They called us names." Evelyn said

"Come here! You know what Daddy used to get picked on."

"Did they call you names?" Lilyana asked

"Yes! They said I was weak. You know what I did I asked Grandpa John for a weightlifting set. He bought me one for Christmas and I started working out. Kids quit picking on me. You just have to leave them alone and don't let them get to you. Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you."

"Thank you daddy!" They all three said.

First day High School:

It was the kids first day of High School. They loved it. All three of them made friends. They all did something.

Lilyana was in the German Club, on the basketball team, and the softball team.

Evelyn was in JROTC, on the volleyball team, and the track and field team.

John was in the Latin Club, on the football team, wrestling team, and the baseball team.

First boyfriend/girlfriend:

"Lilyana you are so pretty and I have a crush on you. Would you like to go out on Friday night?" Jake asked

"Sure what time?"  
"7:00 sound fine?"

"That's great! Can't wait to see you!"

"Evelyn I like you would you like to go out Friday night?" Josh said

"Sure! I'll see you at 7:00!"

"Megan I think you are so pretty. Would like to go out with me Friday night at 7:00?"

"Sure!"

Friday night:

Its Friday night and everyone is having a great time.

First Kiss:

Later they all three have their first kiss and they love it.


End file.
